Dear Beverly
by paciferousPoltergeist
Summary: In which Dawn writes a goodbye letter to B, who has been hiding her from the police. Insane!Dawn. Dawn/B. Oneshot.


Dear Beverly

I assume that by the time you're able to find this letter, I will have been gone for a number of days. I would like to apologize for any panic my disappearance may have induced. In this letter I will be addressing many important matters with you, but first and foremost, I would like to assure you; I am safe. I know that the state I left my living quarters in was not the best. You probably had many images running through your head—that of men in white coats barging through the cellar doors, storming the house, scattering papers left and right, looking for the escapee. But you must believe me when I say that I left of my own accord, and that I am perfectly fine. I horribly regret not being able to express these emotions with you in person, but there was no time for discussion. By this time I'm sure the authorities have knocked on your door, searched the place, and questioned you. Hopefully this note was hidden well enough…

I had been listening to the news broadcasts on the radio, and I knew that they were getting closer and closer to figuring out my whereabouts, so I knew that I needed to leave here. At this point, Beverly, I do not care whether I am reprehended or not, but I could never bear the thought of dragging you into this mess as well. You have such a bright future ahead of you, my dear, and I will not be the one to ruin it for you.

I would like to thank you for being there for me when no one else would. Offering up your cellar to me and hiding me; protecting me, was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. I know that you did not like the idea of me sleeping in such a dark, dirty place, but trust me, that cellar was a _blessing, _and I find myself grateful for its dark, comforting corners every day.

I would like to apologize for everything that I have put you through as of late. I know that these months of hiding me have been exhausting for you; always worrying if today would be the day that they would come. With each passing day, you got more and more worried. You would do anything in your power to protect me. But you could not focus on your work anymore as your thoughts were too enveloped in my safety, and I could not stand for that. I am nothing but a madwoman, and I would like you to just forget that I ever existed. I want you to be strong and lead a normal life, and not get involved with anyone like myself again. I have caused too much trouble for you already.

It has occurred to me that in all the time that you have been hiding me, I never once told you what actually happened on that night. Considering I may not see you again, it is only fair that I tell you now. I cannot say whether or not I am right of mind at this moment. It has honestly gotten too difficult to tell anymore. I can still remember it all so clearly, though… The shriek of a lowly kitchen rat as the bat came down upon its head and ended its short life. One too many times had I seen this act of udder carnage by the red headed boy. I remember him asking me if I liked seeing my animal friends have their skulls crushed in. And that was it. I began to feel numb, and started trembling. All the emotions in my mind had cut off, all except one—pure hatred. Just like that, I was on him. I ripped the bat from his hands, tackled him, and began bludgeoning him with it. I hadn't realized I was screaming until one of the neighbors from the adjacent trailer kicked in the back door to see what was going on. He caught me red handed, sitting on top of the bloodied body, bat still in hand, and ran back to his trailer to call the police. I was up and running in no time, and cut through the forest, hoping that the authorities would not find me. Alas, this hope was in vain, as I got lost, and I stumbled onto a path. A frightened family of four saw me, covered in blood and all, and alerted the police immediately. I was taken into custody, and admitted into a mental hospital for children and young adults.

One day while speaking with my psychologist, I decided that I absolutely needed to escape, and this was as much of an opening as any. The frail old man, writing notes down on his clipboard, was completely unsuspecting as I slowly reached for a ballpoint pen from his desk. Before he could even look up from his notes, I quickly rammed it into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and I bolted out into the hallway, and into a nearby custodian's closet. As the security guards went to investigate the man's cries of pain, I made my escape through the front doors, around the building, and once again into the forest from the back of the property. This time, however, I did not get lost. The rats—they guided me. Apparently grateful for my past deed, the rodents made an effort to quickly guide me through the forest, keeping away from any paths. And through a series of long, tedious events, I finally made my way to you. And without even a moment's thought, you quickly swept me into your home and made sure I was hidden.

So thank you, Beverly. Thank you for protecting me for those few months. You put my safety before anything. But now it is time for me to put your safety first. I am leaving, so you won't be charged with harboring a killer. There is a manhunt, B. Everyone is looking for me and you simply cannot play a part in my evasion anymore. I am heading west, and will be assuming a new identity under a new name. It will be difficult, but I will try as hard as I can. If they ever stop looking for me, and I manage to become an accepted member of society once again, I will search for you. But if we were never to meet again, I just want you to remember this: I love you, Beverly, with all of my heart, and I am so glad that you were able to love me too.

Dawn Delarogue

* * *

**Author's comments at the end of the story rather than the beginning because of reasons. This is a simple letter, and I apologize for how short it is. This is meant to be a oneshot, but if enough people like it and express that they do, I may write a series of letters to B from Dawn, telling of her past and also her quest to start life anew. Although, I haven't meant many people who agree with this pairing, so that probably won't happen. Apologies for any grammatical errors, as this was written at four in the morning.**


End file.
